


Deductions

by Celestlian



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Modern Era, Sherlock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He met the detective. He watched him die. </p><p>And now, he wants to just punch him in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deductions

He first meets the detective in a brightly lit room. He watches with interest as the dark haired man whips the corpse, and he can't help but consider madness as a result. He's intrigued, lured in. He moves into 221B Baker Street, 10 am sharp, just like he'd said. He begins to solve cases, managing to keep up, even with that damp prosthetic of his, ever since fighting the war in Berk. They grow close.

"I don't have friends Hiccup. I only have one." 

He understands what that means. 

 

* * *

 

"This call...it's a note. That's what people do, isn't it? Leave a note." 

His hands are shaking. Tears form in his green eyes as he stares up at his friend. 

"Pi-"

A cyclist knocks him over. He lies on the ground for a few moments. He doesn't see the fall.

Once he gets up, he runs towards the body, sees him covered in blood. People push him back but he's screaming at the top of his lungs. Screaming his name. Nothing happens. 

 

-

 

He stands, staring at the name that means so much to him, carved into the grave. Simple but classy. 

"One more miracle for me. Don't be dead." 

He leaves fresh white flowers on the grave before walking off, head bowed. He doesn't see the very person he misses watching him, silent, like a shadow. 

The man guesses it's time to come back. 

 

* * *

 

"Surprise. I answered your prayer." 

He pauses, staring at the very man who died. He's smiling at him, and the brown haired man can't help but just feel rage, rage at him for faking it, rage at him for coming just at the moment when he was going to propose to his girlfiend. He's ruined everything. 

And so, he leaps forward, attacking him as he tries to strangle him. 

 

Next restaurant, headbutted in the nose. 

 

Takeaway. Punched in the face. 

 

As Pitch gets into the cab holding a tissue to bleeding and possibly broken nose, he knows he definitely deserved all that pain, even if that punch meant he had a killer headache afterwards.

For him, it was worth the pain, because he got to see the people cared about the most again.


End file.
